prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ian Thomas
Ian Thomas is de overleden man van Melissa Hastings. Hij was de coach van het veldhockey team van Rosewood, en hij was een lid van de N.A.T. Club toen hij op Rosewood zat als student. In de Pilot aflevering werd Ian gespeeld door Carlo Marks en daarna speelde Ryan Merriman de rol. Biografie/historie Ian was vrienden met Jason DiLaurentis en Garrett Reynolds op school. De drie hadden een club gevormd die zij de N.A.T. Club noemden. Later wordt duidelijk dat dit stond voor "We See All" - We zien alles, maar dan in het Latijn. Hij heeft gedated met Alison, Melissa en Spencer. Het is nog niet duidelijk wie hem van de kerktoren heeft geduwd; vermoedelijk "A" - iemand helemaal in het zwart gekleed met zwarte leren handschoenen en een zwarte capuchon. In de laatste aflevering van seizoen 4 - A Is For Answers - zal dit worden onthuld. Hij werd overleden gevonden met een briefje dat hij zelfmoord zou hebben gepleegd; uiteindelijk blijkt in latere afleveringen dat dit briefje nep is. Verhaallijn Ian |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Ian voor het eerst in een flashback van Spencer. Hij is dan samen met Melissa en komt de keuken in gelopen. Alison zegt tegen Melissa dat Spencer haar iets moet vertellen, maar Spencer doet dit niet en Melissa loopt weg met Ian. Spencer en Alison krijgen vervolgens buiten ruzie over dat Alison zich niet moet bemoeien met haar geheimen en dat als Alison haar geheim ooit durft te onthullen, Spencer hetzelfde zal doen met Alison's geheim over 'The Jenna Thing'. We weten dan nog niet exact wat het geheim is dat Alison wilde onthullen naar Melissa, maar hier komen we later achter. Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 17/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *Je Suis Une Amie *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters In The End *For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= *Blind Dates *The Devil You Know *The First Secret *The Blonde Leading the Blind |-|Seizoen 4= *A Is For Answers Vriendschappen *'GARRET:' ... *'JASON:' ... *'ERIC:' ... Relaties ALISON DILAURENTIS: '''voor haar verdwijning heeft Ian een relatie gehad met Alison DiLaurentis. Eén relatie: '''Begin: Nog voor pilot. Eind: Nog voor pilot. Reden: Haar verdwijning/dood. In Surface Tension vraagt Alison aan Spencer of ze haar kan leren hockeyen, dit is de sport waar Ian coach in is. Als Aria zegt dat Alison misschien geïnteresseerd is in hockey omdat ze een jongen leuk vindt die aan hockeyen doet, zegt Spencer dat alleen meisjes hockeyen. Ze realiseert zich op dat moment niet dat Ian coach was. In Moments Later vindt Spencer een boom in de bossen, waar "Ali + Ian" in gekerfd staat. Op dat moment heeft ze door dat de 'oudere jongen' waar Alison haar over verteld had, Ian was. Verder zien we niet veel meer van de relatie tussen Alison en Ian, behalve de paar kleine momenten waarop ze flirten. SPENCER HASTINGS: hebben gezoend en kort gedated. Begon en eindigde vroeg in de zomer. Eén relatie: Begin: Nog voor Pilot. Einde: Nog voor Pilot. Reden: Alison dreigde dit aan Melissa te vertellen. MELISSA HASTINGS: hebben twee relaties gehad. Eerste relatie: Begin: Nog voor Pilot en chronologisch gezien nog voor The First Secret. Einde: Nog voor Pilot en chronologisch gezien ná The First Secret. Reden: Onbekend. Tweede relatie: Begin: Moments Later. Einde: Blind Dates. Reden: Ian is overleden. Geheimen *Had een geheime relatie met Spencer Hastings terwijl hij in een relatie was met Melissa Hastings (dit was tijdens de eerste relatie van Melissa en Ian. Dit geheim wordt '''wel' onthuld.'' Kanttekeningen *Ian's paspoort toont dat hij geboren is in Pennsylvania, U.S.A. *Zijn rol wordt gespeeld door Ryan Merriman, behalve in de Pilot, daar speelt Carlo Marks de rol. *In The Badass Seed, wordt Ian gezien terwijl hij zijn eigen prijzen en dingen pakt; hij vertelt Spencer dat ze aan zijn moeder worden gegeven nu dat hij en Melissa getrouwd zijn. Later, wanneer de Hastings de begrafenis van Ian aan het regelen zijn (The Devil You Know) wordt duidelijk dat Ian alleen een tante heeft en geen moeder - hij zou een wees zijn. *In For Whom the Bell Tolls, de aflevering waarin Ian overlijdt, wordt het lied 'Time To Be Your 21' gebruikt, door Alezx Johnson. Acteur Ryan Merriman heeft gespeeld in Final Destination 3 samen met Alexz Johnson. *Ian's mobiele nummer is 717-555-0143. *We zullen erachter komen wie Ian in de klokkentoren heeft geduwd in de laatste aflevering van seizoen 4, A Is For Answers. *Zijn dood is als zelfmoord in scène gezet. Quotes Melissa: Spencer can keep a secret. Ian: I know she can. Ian to 'A': What are you doing here? Spencer: And no golf for the newlyweds? Ian: Well, you know — we spent most of our time indoors. Foto's